1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polymer, and a composition and a film including the same. The polymers, compositions, and films are particularly useful for the manufacture of substrates for display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the expansion of the mobile display market accelerates, light and flexible display devices are being actively developed. In a flexible display, a substrate determines the performance, reliability, and price of a display device. A glass substrate, which is generally used at present, may have excellent properties such as transparency, high heat resistance, and a low coefficient of thermal expansion (“CTE”). However, the glass substrate may not be sufficiently light and flexible for future mobile display technology. Hence, there is a need for development of a new material that satisfies the lightness and flexibility conditions.
Current plastic substrate candidate materials such as polyimides, polyethylenes, and naphthalates may not satisfy some conditions such as high heat resistance, transparency, and flexibility. Therefore, there have been attempts to manufacture a composite material of a polymer and an inorganic material by adding diverse additives, e.g., inorganic materials, to a polymer. However, the additives may not be effectively dispersed in a polymer matrix, and a dispersing agent added to disperse the additives may inhibit the performance of the polymer.